music keys
by nyxiepyxie
Summary: i dont own anything however this story takes place in the piolet where jade throws coffee on tori and runs crying then beck dumps jade and goes after tori is their new romance floating in the air or will jade get revenge read and find out
1. Chapter 3

Victorious

Chapter 1:

Beck's pov.

"BECKK!" oh know I thought this past week jade has been getting on my damn nerves she's constantly on me and every time I try and have time for myself.

She pops up out of nowhere ive been thinking about breaking up with her I just don't know how.

"Hey jade what's up" as I kissed her cheek "did you hear about the new girl she's starting today" she said while she's stabbing her fork in her food.

"No I haven't why" I wonder what she looks like its hardly rare that we ever get a new girl here at Hollywood arts I don't even know how she got in.

"Hey babe" "yeah" she whispered "how did she get in" "apparently she's trinas sister you know the annoying perky one that thinks she has talent but is clearly blind to see she's going nowhere".

"Oh yeah but that still doesn't helps me wonder how she got in" I said "well you know that showcase freak chick was suppose to do" "yeah" I said.

"Well since her tongue got swollen and got big enough to match her nose she couldn't do the show but since her sister new the lines and the song she did it and got in".

"Wow then that must mean she probably has amazing talent" man now im excited to meet this new girl "Yeah whatever im outta here later" she said.

Chapter 2

As we I walked into schikowitz's class, I was textin jade to hurry up before she's late and then I didn't notice when someone bumped into me.

"Omg im so sorry" she said and I looked up I saw the most beautifuliest girl ive ever seen in a long time I mean jade is beautiful but this girl is just wow.

"Hey it's ok" I said "I spilled coffee on your" and then she started rubbing my shit "hey seriously it's ok" "I think it's coming out" she said while still rubbing me.

"Try not to move I think it's almost out" I looked up at her and said "you might be making it worse actually" and she looked up at me smiling I could she a tint of blush on her cheeks that's when I heard the door open.

"Dude why you rubbing my boyfriend" then I thought shit jade "oh I just spilled coffee on him" but then jade cut her off "get away from him" she yelled.

So I walked over to her trying to calm her down "relax ok "I said as I kissed her cheek rolling my eyes as I walked away.

That's when schikowitz's came in and started screaming about a fire "o my gosh theirs a huge fire" then everyone started screaming "hey, hey kidding im kidding just wanted to get your blood pumping which I did HA" he said.

Chapter 3

For a teacher he can be very weird "alright now let's get started rums in chairs" he said while throwing his bag down "he's our teacher" said the girl from earlier to Andréa and he nodded.

"Ok first ill like to introduce our new student tori" everybody said hi and started clapping so she's the new girl not what I expected.

"Ill also like to thank tori for her generous gift of two dollars which she gave me" yup schikowitz's is a weird teacher.

"Why'd you give him two dollars" Andréa asked her "I thought he was homeless" lol I thought that to until I found out he was my teacher.

"Today were going to continue with our group improve tori are you familiar with improve" "yes and no" she said.

"What does that mean" "I don't know" "ok so everyone get in your groups jade pick your group" "ok I pick Eli, cat, beck and tori" so we all got up on stage ready to do our improve.

"Ok big news" said Andréa "at home to' said Robbie "hey why don't you go wait in the hall" jade said to tori so tori went out in the hall.

Then schikowitz's said "action" "hey babe how was work today" jade said "ah I got fired" I said "ahh" she sighed. "Again" said Eli "daddy's a loser" said cat "its ok I got great news that will that will cheer up this whole family" jade said while walking in the hallway to get tori.

Chapter 4

"I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog" jade said while bringing tori on the stage wow I really don't like were this is going.

"Yeah im the new family dog ruff" tori said "schikowitz's will you please tell this amateur that dogs cant talk and they don't walk on to legs schikowitz's" jade yelled.

"Oh im sorry I was sucking the milk out if this coconut but its true tori if your goanna play a dog be a dog" schikowitz's said.

So tori got on her knees and said "ruff" then schikowitz's said "action".

" I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog" jade said , "wow" said cat and Eli " can the dog sleep in our room" I said " no honey it cant ah oh looks like this dog has bugs in her fur" jade said.

"ah ruff" tori barked "eww" said cat and Eli now I really don't like were this is going "ah its ok I read at on the internet that coffee works great for getting rid of fur bugs "she said with the coffee in her hand now I don't like were this is going if she does that to tori were done.

"Maybe you shouldn't" I said "jade" Andréa yelled then she pored it all over tori and said 'what's the probe dog" and looked at me like I was happy with what she did.

Then tori ran out the room "Jade what is your problem" "I don't like when bitches think they can flirt with my boyfriend" she said.

"Well guess what you dot have to worry about that anymore" I said "and why not" she said with that stupid smirk still in her face "because from this point on you don't have a boyfriend".

Chapter 5

Then the whole classed said "ohhh burn" "you're going to dump me for that looser" she yelled "jade to be honest I was going to break up with you before her and now you just gave me a good reason why" I said as I grabbed my back pack and left.

Jades. Pov

I can't believe he broke up with me all for that little bitch but this battle isn't over I will get her back one way or another. Im not giving up on beck with out a fight

"So jade your not goanna cry are you" said Eli.

"No but you'll be in a minute" I screamed "see I hope you see why beck dump your emo ass" then the whole class started laughing jade come down breath. Don't let these losers mess with your head ok we'll just figure out a plan I told myself and grabbed my stuff and left the class room.

Tori's pov.

If I knew that I would get coffee poured on my head on my first day of this school I wouldn't have come. I said to my mom "yes mom I want to go home" "hey mm tori right" I turned around to see who it was.

And it was that cute guy that jade was dating "yes im tori what do you want didn't see enough drama in class" I said "look im sorry about what jade did" he said.  
" mm thanks I guess but why are you here" I wondered "I came to say that jade was out of line I didn't know she was goanna do that to you" even though I just got stanky coffee poured on my head I just totally epppped.

"Yeah well I guess it was a surprise for me so let me guess you're here to take a picture with the schools ugliest loser" I said

"No I came to see if your ok and no to answer your question your beautiful not ugly" he said with a smirk schikowitz's


	2. Chapter 2

**guys im sorry about the first chapter this is my first story ive done for fan fiction but ive been reading on this site for a few years just never had the guts to write a story since I write almost all the time well I hope this chapter is better!**

Tori's pov.

Omg he just said I was beautiful man how can someone so cute be so nice to be bad his girlfriend is coco bananas. I never seen someone act so mean what have ever done to her I'm scared about what's going to happen tomorrow I wonder what will happen. I kept on thinking this on the walk home from school as I got inside Trina was looking at her self in the mirror as usual I swear I think her best friend is herself. "Hey trin" I said while getting an apple and heading to my room "oh hey tore I heard you got in a little conflict with jade you ok" did she just ask me if I was okay. Mm maybe its opposite day I thought "I was humiliated but ill be fine but thanks for asking sis" "no problem" she said and went back to looking at herself. As I went up to my room I immediately grabbed my journal and started writing

Dear diary,

Today was not a good first day I got coffee poured on my head because apparently I was flirting with one of the meanest girl's boyfriend when I wasn't flirting. However but did she care nope all she cared about was getting back at me well let me tell yah mission accomplished. Ill be sure to watch out for her because im guessing im her new target way to start out the year tori. I also got to stay away from her boyfriend beck even though im starting to get a crush on him I don't want jade to crush me I still want to live.

Well its 10:00 going to take a shower and get some shut eye

Sincerely tori,

The next morning

Urghh if you want to know why im upset my alarm clock went off and if you want to know what it is its Trina's singing damn can we say singing lessons. I got up and went straight to my closet mmmm what to where today, it'll be my denim tie dye blue biker zip denim jeans with my black and white high-top converses. With a black studded belt and a black and gold tank shirt (basically the outfit from freak the freak out episode I got the same jeans but the tie die is pink ). I quickly hopped in the shower and got dressed and just left my hair straight grabbed an apple and headed out the door. As I got to school all eyes were on me and all I wanted to do was hide "CAN YOU STOP STARING AT ME" I yelled. "Hey tori" as I turned around I saw Andréa at my locker "hey Andréa what's up" I said while getting my stuff out "nothing much I just wanted to see how you were from yesterday". "Im okay my hair still smells like coffee but im fine" I told him " really let me smell" " why would you want to smell my hair" I wondered " to see if it still smells like coffee cause I like coffee". He leaned over and started sniffing my hair "wow it does still smell like coffee well you ready for schikowitz's class" " nope lets just get this over with" I said. As we walked in the door all eyes were on me again "hey tor come sit next to me" said Andréa. See this why im lucky to have him as a friend I sat down next to Andréa and schikowitz's came in and told us to grab a partner and work on acting warm ups. So of course I was partners up with Andréa that's when beck came in "sorry im late sir I slept in" man he's so hot tori remember you can't like him. "Its fine beck just have a seat and since theirs no more partners just work with Andréa and tori" schikowitz's said. One word epppppp! To bad instead of doing that in my head I said it out loud nice going tori. Yup and once again all eyes were on me man they seriously got to stop staring at me.

Beck's pov.

Man I can't believe I forgot to set my alarm clock this morning but hey I did sleep like a baby I guess its cause jade's gone because even when she's not around I still feel her glaring holes in my back. As I walked in schikowitz's class I looked straight at tori and GOD DAMN did she look fine today? She has no make up on just looking all natural now that's pure beautiful. " sorry im late sir I slept in" I said " its fine beck just have a seat and since theirs no more partners just work with Andréa and tori" I sat my bag down and grabbed a chair and sat next to them. "Sup guys" I said "sup man" said Andréa "hey beck" said tori "hey sorry about jade yesterday she was out of line" I told her. "Its cool but you might want to control your girlfriend because I don't like coffee hair" she said. I guess she doesn't know about me and jade then "well theirs no reason for me to do that because were not dating I broke up with her yesterday lets just say you weren't the only one fed up with jade" I told her

Tori's pov.

Omg he's SINGLE epppppp! As soon as those words came out his mouth I could have sworn my eyeballs were ready to pop out my head. I could feel someone's eyes on me and as I looked up it was Andréa's and so I gave him that ill tell you later look and he let it go. "Alright class is over "schikowitz's said "so do you guys want to come over my house today the rentz are out of town and Trina and I got the place to ourselves" I said.

"Sure" they said "oh hey guys" a girl with bright red hair said "hey cat" Andréa and beck said "hey tori you look like your feeling better" damn does everybody still remember what happened " im fine cat thanks for asking" I said. "But her hair still smells like coffee" said Andréa "really I want to smell" so she grabbed the ends of my hair and started sniffing it "wow it does" " yeah it does hey you want to come over my house with us my parents are out of town" I asked her. "Sure" she said "well lets go to lunch hey tori come here for a second" said Andréa as I walked over to him he had that same look from earlier. Oh boy I thought time to tell my secret!

Andrea's pov.

Theirs been this strange tension between tori and beck ever since the whole jade thing speaking of which know one has seen that bitch at all today so I guess she skipped again.

As we were heading to lunch tori told us we could hang at her place since her parents are gone out of town we all said yes but as we were walking to the cafeteria. Tori and I sat down at the table with our trays that's when I asked her "you like beck don't you" "what pshh no" she is such a liar. "Girl we all know that's a lie because by time he told you he was single it looked like you were ready to tap that". " Ok, ok I do like him but I already know he doesn't like me and beside his ex dog is on the loose and trust me it looks like she's ready to bite" she said. "Well how do you know if he likes you did you ask" I said "Andréa I just met him yesterday I barley even know him and if he says know that will be two embarrassing things that already happened to me".

She said "fine maybe I can help you out cause I have an idea" "and that will be" she asked "HA it's a surprise" I told her. My plan is that cat and I are not going to go to tori's house so it will just be beck and tori so they can at least get to know each other.

**Well what do you guys think is it better than the first one sorry for all the mistakes again in the first chapter I hope this one is better but omg do you think Andréa's plan will work. Ohh and where is jade what is she up to stay tuned to find out! **

**Their will be another update tomorrow okay I love you guys !**


End file.
